Living the life
by crazzyguy77
Summary: Four small time criminals (Zeke, Hale, Derek and Phineas) decide that they're tired of barely getting by and decide to go big. This story follows their rise to fame from their many heists to their every day life. (No uploading schedule as of yet.)
1. Prologue

Prologue: Another Day, Another Dollar.

It was just another day in the beautiful city of Los Santos, unlike any other. The birds were singing, pedestrians walked up and down the streets, and who could forget the ever-growing whine of police sirens, rapidly speeding through the streets and approaching the docks. Now some of you might be wondering why, exactly, the police would be heading towards the docks in such high numbers, and the reason? Four criminals evading the police in a stolen armored transport vehicle were the ones behind the chaos.

The first man, driving the transport, wore a clean, black suit with a red tie, though that was hardly important compared to the thick, black skull mask wrapped around his head. The next man, sitting in the passenger side seat, was dressed about as normal as could be, blue jeans, brown jacket and the sort, except for the Celtic death mask that he wore, making this man truly the most menacing of the group. The next two men sat in the back of the armored transport, taking shots at the chasing cops through the bent and broken doors. The man sitting to the left was wearing a pair of black pants and a matching shirt, hardly visible behind his thick, grey body armor. This man's face was mostly covered with thick, white gauze, leaving only his eyes visible. The final man was wearing a white button-up shirt under a black suit coat and dress pants, Covering the mans suit coat was a black trench coat. This mans mask was, oddly enough, shaped like the head of an alien, colored black with large, semi-clear, lenses.

The two men in the back both had similar assault rifles and were putting them to use, taking several successful shots at the pursueing cops tires, causing them to spin out of control and often crash into other cops. The man in the alien-like mask reached up to his ear with one hand before speaking into an ear peice. "How much further do we got H?" The man said over the sound of gunfire and screeching tires. The man driving the transport, H, quickly responded. "About 2 miles left, maybe. How are you two doing back there?" H asked before making a sharp turn around a corner. The man in the alien mask let out several shots at a swat truck before responding, "Well we're being chased by half of the damn LSPD so just how do you think we're doing?".

H didn't bother responding to the mans sarcastic remark and instead turned to the man in the passenger seat, "So, P, just how much money do you think we made with this?" H asked before turning his head back towards the road. "I don't know, a hundred k, maybe." P responded, with an irish accent, before leaning out the window and taking a few shots at their pursuers with a small revolver. "Fuckin shit!" H heard through his ear peice before the truck slamed forward. "The fuck's goin on back there, Z?" H asked while trying to keep the transport from swerving out of control. Z, the man in the alien mask, hurridly responded with "They fucking rammed us, the fuck do you think happened? Shit, D, you okay?". D, the other man in the back, chimed in over the ear peice, "Yeah, either that or it hurts so bad that I don't feel it." he said giving a slight chuckle.

"Well if you two are done playing docter, would you mind getting that FUCKING TRUCK OFF OF US?!" P yelled into his ear peice. "Nah, I think i'll just let it ram us to death." Z responded sarcastically before pulling a grenade off of his belt and pulling the pin. "GO TO HELL, YOU DICKS!" Z yelled as he kicked the doors open and chucked the grenade right through the swat trucks window. Z and D each grabbed a door and slammed them shut right as the grenade went off causing the swat truck to explode, taking out several cop cars near it, and block the street. "Hah, dumb sons'a bitches." D said through the ear peice.

The armored transport made one final turn before H saw the docks and spoke up. "Okay boys, get the money ready, we're almost there." H said with a sigh of relief. Z and D began moving several duffle bags full of cash towards the door as the armored transport made its way down the docks. As the armored transport reached the end of the dock it turned so that the back doors were facing a speed boat before finally stopping. "Alright guys, make sure you don't drop any." H said as he opened the door and hopped out, seeing several pedestrians gathered around the bullet ridden vehicle. "Everyone back off!" H yelled, pulling his riot shotgun off of his back. Several people screamed while others ran, some doing both, as Z and D kicked open the back doors and began dropping duffle bags into the speed boat below.

P shoved his door open and hopped down onto the docks before making his way towards the back. As he neared the back he looked down at the speed boat before saying "I'll get it started." He moved back to the front of the transport, retrieving a rolled-up ladded and two spikes to keep it attatched to the dock. It only took a few seconds for him to get it set up before he heard Z speak, "And that's the last one, okay people, let's get the fuck outta dodge." He said, tossing down the final duffle bag. P was the first one down the ladder, quickly starting the boat with Z not far behind him. As D began to climb down the ladder he heard the wailing of police sirens in the distance.

"Shit, they're back!" he said in an annoyed tone before continuing to climb down the ladder, though much more quickly. "Get your ass down here H!" Z said over the ear peice as D landed on the boat and took his seat. H swiftly made his way to the back of the transport and began to decend down the ladder when a bullet ricochet off of the dock near him and he heard a cop yell "Stop right there!". "Fuck!" H barely managed to say before a bullet slammed against his chest sending him falling into the boat. "MOVE IT!" Z yelled as he pulled an uzi off of his waist and began to fire at the edge of the dock. The boat shook as it began to rapidly accelerate away from the docks. "Sonofabitch that hurt!" H said before unbuttoning his shirt revealing light body armor, which just barely stopped the bullet. "Next time I tell you to get your ass in the boat maybe you'll listen." Z said before taking a seat.

"Oh calm down, will ya.", H said as he buttoned up his shirt, "We got all of the money, we're all alive and they didn't see our faces, so as far as I see it, we did great.". Z let out a sigh and leaned back against his chair, "What ever dude, just don't want you getting shot, you're still useful." Z said as he stretched his arms above his head. "Oh come on, just admit that you like having me around." H said playfully. Z turned his head towards H and laughed, "I'd rather shoot myself in the foot, Hale." Z said pulling off his alien-like mask, "So, Phineas, how much longer till we get back to our appartment?". "About 15 minutes, Zeke, now how about you count the bags and make sure you and Derek didn't lose any o' them." The irish man said with a grin. "Chill, would ya. We got it all." Derek said leaning against his chair. Zeke stood up, pulling four beers out of a cooler sitting inbetween the front seats and handed one to each of the men, "Well guys, we did it, from now on we're going to be livin the life, no more petty car thefts or liquer store hold-ups, from this point on we hit the big cash and make a name for ourselves." Zeke said with a smile before the four clinked their bottles together. "Welcome to the good life." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home Is Where Your Cash Is

As the speed boat approached the old, rotting docks Zeke pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and pressed redial before putting the phone up to his ear. Several seconds passed by before Zeke began speaking, "Yeah, Lester, we're at the drop-off point, where do you want us to put it?". Several more seconds passed, the distorted sound of lesters voice coming from the phone before Zeke spoke again, "Okay, be in touch soon." Zeke said before taking the phone away from his ear and ending his call. "Okay guys, there should be some box under one of those trash bins." Zeke pointed towards the couple of garbage cans sitting against the wall of the abandoned building sitting a few yards away from the beginning of the docks, "Lester said to put the bags in there and he'll have some of his men come by to pick up the money."

Derek climbed onto the docs carrying a couple of duffle bags before making his way towards the garbage cans, looking over his shoulder and asking "When will we get our cut? It better be soon.". Zeke let out a sigh as he tossed two of the cash filled bags onto the old dock, "Don't worry about it, he'll get it to us by Friday." he said as he put another pair of duffle bags on the dock. Phineas moved out of his spot at the steering wheel of the boat and climbed onto the dock, taking two of the duffle bags with him. "That creep better keep true to his word, I don't want to deal with back-stabbing little shits right now." he let out with a huff as he dropped them by the garbage can. Zeke handed the last two bags to Hale as he climbed onto the docks before responding. "Don't worry about it, bro. He may be a creep but he's a trust-worthy creep. He'll hold up his end." he said with a sigh as he stuffed his mask and trench coat into a backpack. "Okay, you guys put the cash in that box and then make your way down the road." Zeke said tossing a key to Hale as he set down his two bags, "That'll unlock the van at the gas station down the road, just head back to our crib, i'll put this boat back and meet you there.".

As the speed boat pulled up to the docks, Zeke grabbed the backpack containing his gear and slid one strap down his arm. The boat slowed to a stop and Zeke killed the ignition, stuffing the keys into his pocket. As he climbed onto the docks he slid several of his dark brown locks behind his ear and let out a sigh. 'Hale nearly got himself killed back there.' he thought to himself as he made his way towards his black, four-doored car. "I can't have him fucking up like that again." he murmered to himself as he fished his car keys out of his pocket. As he pulled his keys out of his pocket he heard the familiar tone as his phone beeped at him and quickly shoved his keys into the drivers side doors lock before pulling his phone out. Looking down at the screen of his phone he raised an eyebrow, 'Don't recognize this number, one of lesters guys maybe?' he pondered.

He answered the phone and raised it to his ear with a "Hello?". "This is Ezekiel Reinfield, correct?" A woman with a thick russian accent asked from the other end of the phone. He turned his keys, hearing a light click sound before shoving his keys back into his pocket and opening his car door, responding with "Depends on who's askin.". He moved into the seat of his car, relaxing against the seat before shutting his door. "A friend." came the ominous reply. Zeke scoffed "Listen, lady, i'm not in the mood for bullshit little games, now who the fuck are is this?". The woman made a distinct clicking sound with her tongue as Zeke started up his car, "My, My, now is that any way to treat someone who wants to help you?" she asked.

Zeke pulled his car out of the empty lot and began to make his way down the road. "What the hell is it that you want, exactly?" Zeke asked with an annoyed sigh. He could practically hear the woman smiling as she spoke "Impatient are we? Oh well, straight to buisness then. You and your boys have snagged the attention of my boss with your little stunt earlier." She said, instantly gripping Zekes attention. "How the hell-" he was immediatly cut off by the russian woman "That does not matter, dear, all that matters is that my boss has an offer for you." she quickly spoke. Zeke scoffed at the statement "And if I don't want to work for him he's going to tell the police who we are, right?". The russian woman let out a light chuckle before she spoke. "Oh no, dear. Though he would be dissapointed if you didn't take his offer." She said with a false-sympathy.

Zeke pulled a cigarette out of a pack sitting in his car and quickly lit it, taking several seconds before responding. "What's the deal?" He asked before he took a drag. Zeke barely heard the russian woman let out a sigh of relief before speaking "Glad to hear you making the right choice, but I can't speak of the deal here, people may be listening." She said. Zeke chuckled at this womans paranoia, slighty reminding him of lester hardly wishing to speak of buisness over the phone. As he turned a corner he saw the lights of Los Santos in the distance, night quickly fallign upon them. "When and where?" He asked before taking another long drag from his cig. "Midnight, in front of the Vanilla Unicorn." The russian woman quickly said before ending the call. Zeke put his phone away and spent most of the drive back to the apartment in silence. 'So, work from lester and some russian chicks boss? Life just got interesting.'

The four men sat around the living room of their apartment, discussing what they would spend their share of the money on, the only source of light coming from the TV. The group had been doing this for nearly 2 hours, throwing ideas back and forth, from cars to guns to hookers back to guns and several other things. Zeke leaned back, taking a drag from his cigarette, a small grin forming on his face. "Look, all i'm saying is we buy a couple sports cars and we'll have bitches all over us." Derek said, taking a swig from his beer. Phineas snorted before speaking. "And how are bitches going to get us more money? See, we need guns, big ones." He said, slamming his bottle down on the table. As the other three continued arguing about the money, Zeke's eyes found the circular clock hanging on the wall. Seeing that it was nearing midnight he quickly got up and made his way towards the door to the garage. As he pulled his trench coat out of his duffel bag he spoke. "I'm going out for a drive, be back later." Was all he said as he shut the door behind him, quickly shoving his arms through the sleeves of his coat and getting into his car.

He quickly made his way through the streets of Los Santos, hoping that he wouldn't be late for the meeting. He hadn't told the others about the deal or the russian woman, deciding that it would be best if they didn't know until he was sure that they could do whatever it was that chicks boss wanted. As he neared the Vanilla Unicorn he spotted a black limo among the normal cars that filled the parking lot, figuring that was where they would be. He pulled his black car into the spot next to the limo and shut off his car. As he stepped out he noticed a woman leaning against the wall of the building, who upon seeing him, pushed off of the wall and made her way towards him. He shut his door as he examined the tan-skinned woman, who stood around 6 feet tall and had red-brown hair which was tied in bun behind her head. She had broad shoulders and was wearing black leather pants and jacket over a grey shirt.

As she spoke it confirmed his suspicion that this was the woman he spoke with earlier on the phone. "Glad to see you could make it." she said giving a smile as she approached him. "So, where is this boss of yours?" Zeke asked, running a hand through his long hair. "He is inside." She said, jerking her head towards the entrance of the stip club. "Dealing with buisness, of course.". Zeke let out a chuckle "Uh huh, I suppose I don't want to know what kind of buisness that is." he said, leaning agaisnt his car. He adjusted his glasses before saying, with a grin "So, I never got your name.". The russian woman gave a small smile before extending her hand and speaking. "Natalya Abdu" She said giving a firm grip as Zeke shook her hand.

As Natalya opened her mouth to speak, a man in his late 30's exited the strip club with two other men in black suits by his sides. Zeke, instantly realizing that this man was Natalya's boss, quickly looked him over. His skin was a dark tan color, and his hair was a lightish brown. He wore an all black suit and a cigar was held between two of his fingers. As he and his two bodyguards approached, he smiled. He spoke with a mexican accent, saying "So, this is the notorious Eze-" before being cut off by Zeke. "Cut the crap, dickbag." Zeke said, suddenly changing his demeanor. He quickly pulled and Uzi from behind his back and pointed it at the mans head, his two bodyguards each drawing their own weapons, combat pistols, and pointed them at Zeke's torso.

The boss put his hands up in a defensive gesture, though his face seemed unchanged. "Now now, there's no need for violence, friend." He said calml. Zeke's face turned into a snarl, his voice came out in a low growl "No need for violence? You know the identities of the people who robbed an armored transport not even a day ago, and more importantly you know my full name, so if you think that i'm not gonna pull a fucking gun on you, you're a fucking dumbass!" He hissed. The boss merely chuckled "I know much, yes, but what will killing me accomplish? It won't make your friends safe and it certainly won't keep you alive, boy!" He growled, suddenly becoming aggressive. "Now if you want to live you'll put that gun away." He said, flattening the wrinkles in his suit. Zeke slowly lowered his gun, the boss' two bodyguards doing the same, before speaking. "So, what, exactly, is this deal of yours?" He asked curiously. A smile crept across the boss' face before he slowly spoke.

"Let's go for a ride." 


End file.
